Terror of the Bagpipes
by Shevy B
Summary: There is a terrible noise in the TARDIS, and the Doctor and Jamie are no where to be found! What is making this noise, and will Ben and Polly be able to find the two missing travelers? One-shot.


**A/N: So this is my first fanfic for the Classic Who! I'm definitely better versed in the New Who, so I apologize if any of the characters are slightly OOC. The title is, as you've probably already noticed, a play off of the Classic episodes 'Terror of the** _ **Insert Monster Name Here**_ ' **format for titles. Enjoy...**

 **Terror of the Bagpipes**

Polly woke up to an awful sort of sound drifting through the TARDIS corridors. It sounded like a mixture of nails scraping against a chalkboard and cats being repetitively dunked into water. Polly covered her ears and tried to go back to sleep, but the sound was too persistent. Grumbling, Polly swung her legs over the side of her bed and grabbed a bathrobe before exiting her room.

"Ben?" she whispered knocking twice on the door next to her's before entering. Polly crossed the room over to the bed and whispered more urgently, "Ben?!"

"Mmmmph, wha... Oh, morning, Dutchess," Ben said sleepily rolling over to squint at Polly. "What's that noise?" he asked hearing the terrible sounds leaking into his bedroom.

"That's what I wanted to ask you about," Polly murmured, "I have no idea. What if something got into the TARDIS?"

"Oh, I don't think so," Ben said. "Aren't we in deep space or something? Nothing can get in, Love."

"We should go find out what it is," Polly insisted. "What if it's got the Doctor?"

"We're not even sure if there is an 'it'," Ben pointed out. "It could just be some broken part of the TARDIS wailing away."

"I don't know," Polly said. "Maybe we should find Jamie, just make sure he's safe."

Ben groaned and said, "Count me out. I'm going back to sleep."

"Alright, fine," Polly snapped. "You get your beauty sleep, I'll go find Jamie."

And with that, Polly stepped out of Ben's room and treaded down the corridor to Jamie's sleeping quarters.

"Jamie?" Polly whispered against the door knocking. "Are you awake?"

Getting no answer Polly pushed open the door and gasped when she saw an empty bed where Jamie should be. "Jamie?" Polly yelled to the room.

Polly backed out of the room and ran back to Ben's bedroom, "It's gotten Jamie!" Polly exclaimed breathlessly to Ben.

"Polly! Goodness, it's just a silly little noise the TARDIS is making!" Ben exclaimed. He tossed one of his pillows at Polly before saying, "We're perfectly safe."

"But Jamie's missing!" Polly insisted. "What are the odds that a terrible noise starts up at the same time that Jamie goes missing? And if it is some sort of noise the TARDIS makes, the Doctor would have fixed it by now."

"Alright, Dutchess, if it makes you feel better we can go find the Doctor who will tell us that everything's fine. But don't say I told you so," Ben murmured getting out of bed and following Polly.

"What we need to do is find the Doctor," Polly said. "He'll know what to do to find Jamie."

They continued in silence to the console room. The noise began fading the closer they got to the console room, until it disappeared altogether. As the two entered the very empty console room, Polly gasped, "He's not here! Where's the Doctor if he's not in the control room?"

"He could be sleeping," Ben pointed out, "Just like we ought to be doing right now."

"Don't be silly, the Doctor doesn't sleep," Polly chastised before muttering. "Whatever's making this noise has got Jamie and the Doctor. It's up to us now, Ben! We've gotta save them!"

Ben sighed and grumbled something under his breath that Polly decided to ignore before leading him back towards the obnoxious noise.

"It's getting louder," Polly observed as they approached a small sitting room that the time travelers often relaxed in after a long day of saving the universe. "Whatever's got the Doctor and Jamie is in that room."

The two approached the door and hesitantly listened at the keyhole. The noise was absolutely terrible. The screeching noise made every hair on Polly's neck stand on end.

"Doctor, stop," a voice that was definitely Jamie's announced.

"What? Am I doing something wrong?" the noise ceased to exist as the Doctor asked the question.

"Aye, I think you should stick to the recorder," Jamie announced.

"I think I know what's going on," Ben muttered pushing open the door. There standing in the middle of the sitting room was the Doctor, bagpipes in hand.

"Oh hello Ben, Polly! Good of you to join us! Jamie was just teaching me to play the bagpipes," the Doctor said cheerfully.

"Do us all a favor," Polly turned to Jamie and said, "And don't let him touch the bagpipes ever again."

 **A/N: Like it? Hate it? There's a blank box below that needs to be filled with your opinion.**

 **In other words, review! Feedback for my first Classic Who fan fiction is appreciated!**


End file.
